Aaron and Emily: A Family Affair
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: In celebration of Aaron finishing the triathlon, a party is thrown at the Hotchner house. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. So, I'm writing this story without having seen the episode but Katie has filled me in on what I need to know for it not to suck horribly. Two reasons I didn't watch; One I went to bed early because everything that could hurt on me, did. And two, Katie told me not to. But she did tell me why I shouldn't and since I don't want to break my mom's nice flat screen, I'm gonna take Katie's advice. So basically this story is going to have all but nothing to do with the episode. We all saw that coming though. Oh and I'm gonna ball park how long until Em retires cause that will be mentioned. So...have...fun...

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and Aurora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched with a smile from the kitchen as Aaron raced Jack and Henry around the backyard. Earlier that day had been his big race and Aaron had done fantastic. The entire team and Sean had shown up to support him and the kids had worked together on a sign to cheer him on as he crossed the finish line.

Now everyone was gathered at Aaron and Emily's house for a celebration party and Emily was realizing, she hadn't felt quite so content in some time. It felt right to her to be in the kitchen making food with the girls while the guys hung out in the backyard with the kids. Having that feeling, it helped her be confident in her decision to retire.

"You look like a house wife,"

Emily turned to give her brother-in-law a look. "Oh do not call me that, Sean Hotchner or I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

Sean leaned on the counter. "Ah but when you retire in a couple of months, a house wife is exactly what you will be."

"Sean," Richard came up behind the younger man. "I believe Beth is trying to get your attention outside. Why don't you go see what she wants?"

Not giving Sean a choice, Richard all but shoved him out the back door.

Emily glared after Sean. "Nice timing, Dad."

Richard grinned as he put his hands in his pockets. "Your mother always said I had the best, yet worst timing she'd ever seen."

Emily looked at her father. "How exactly does that work?"

Richard laughed. "Well take when you were born. I came home from a trip just in time to kiss your mother and have her water break on my favorite pair of shoes."

Emily laughed. "Is that why you never came around me with shoes on whenever I was sick?"

Richard nodded. "Damn straight. I wasn't risking you ruining another pair of shoes."

Emily shook her head as she slid the last burger on the platter. "Wanna take these out to Dave so he can start cooking them? I get the feeling if we wait any longer, Morgan might start chewing on Reid."

Richard snorted and took the platter. "He'd get more meat off one of the kids."

"I believe someone needs a diaper change," Austin said, walking into the house as Richard left.

Emily smiled at Aurora, who was giggling in her aunt's arms. "Really, Rora? I just changed you."

Austin laughed. "Mallory was, well still is the same. Change her and fifteen minutes later, gotta do it again."

Emily took her youngest. "Beth isn't that bad but I'm starting to learn that my girls are complete polar opposites. Aurora Jordan here is determined to be more challenging then her big sister." she looked at Austin. "Can you watch the pasta while I go change this one?"

Austin waved a hand. "Of course. Go, the food is in good hands."

Emily carried Aurora out of the kitchen. "Come on stinky butt."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Drop my son, Sean and I'll have to kill you," Dave shouted from the grill. He could see the younger Hotchner brother holding Henry upside down while he tickled him.

Sean huffed as he righted Henry and perched him on his hip. "Why is everyone threatening me today?"

Aaron patted his brother's shoulder. "Sean, we threaten you every day."

Sean gave his brother a look. "I'm aware. But your wife already threatened me."

"You called her a house wife," Richard piped up from Dave's side. "Any of these girls will threaten you for that."

JJ and Garcia stared at Sean. "You did what?"

Aaron took Henry. "Good luck."

Sean cleared his throat. "I was just pointing out that she will techincally be a house wife once she retires."

Morgan shook his head. "Sean, man, that's as bad as calling her a soccer mom. It may be what she'll become but you never point it out. They will skin you for that."

Sean saw the looks on JJ and Garcia's faces. "Yeah, catching on to that now."

"I think we just solved the mystery of why Sean's not in a relationship." Reid threw in from behind his book.

Sean glared at Reid. "Thanks Spence."

"Dave, the burgers are done," Richard's voice broke through the comments.

"Richard, I respect that you're older and therefore wiser but believe me, these burgers are not done." Dave responded.

"Are you kidding me? Any more done and they'll be charcoal!"

"Hardly. We have at least ten minutes left before that happens."

"Do you need glasses or have you just lost your mind?"

"Hey, I'm not the one already wearing glasses. Watch it."

"Clearly you should be if you can't see the food is done!"

The younger men exchanged looks. "Should we-"

"Don't," Emily came out with Austin, Aurora and the rest of the food. "Dad will smack Dave and shove him aside in about three minutes. Then the food will get over done while they continue fighting and we'll eat the hot dogs and sausages I cooked inside."

Aaron smirked at his wife. "Clearly you've dealt with this before."

Emily set Aurora in her highchair. "Oh yeah. Dad is not good at sharing grilling responsiblities. Clearly Dave isn't either."

JJ shook her head. "Nope and I doubt he ever will be. Just leave them to it and we'll eat this."

The others agreed and once the older kids were rounded up from the sandbox, they sat down to eat, ignoring the bickering pair at the grill.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily curled up against Aaron's side that night after everyone had left and the kids were down for the night.

"You were very impressive during the race today." Emily said quietly. "I'm proud of you."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily's hair. "Thanks. It felt really good. I had a lot of fun."

Emily propped her chin up on her hand so she could look at Aaron. "And to think, there are people in the Bureau who think you don't know what that word means."

Aaron smirked. "Clearly they haven't met our two daughters."

Emily laughed. "Clearly." she pushed up and kissed him. "I love you."

Aaron smiled into their kiss. "I love you too." he rolled them over. "So very much."

Emily smiled softly up at him. "Show me."

Aaron leaned down to kiss her. "Gladly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Took a week but hot damn, I finished it! And it's so family fluffy and romance fluffy at the end that even I need a dentist appointment. But that's what I was aiming for! Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
